Titan's Poetry Corner
by Novus Ordo Seclorum
Summary: A collection of Teen Titans Poetry...More to come as soon as I write 'em!
1. Only In My Dreams

"Only In My Dreams"

Digging through the embers of the past,

Searching for something dear that I have lost,

The man I was disappeared with your memory,

You paid the price…Did you ever count the cost?

I've spent endless days and nights in agony,

Torn between both worlds you occupied,

I've forgiven you but can't forget the sin,

You turned away, and through your teeth you lied.

How, then, can I explain this heartache?

The traces of you that were left behind?

The moments we shared meant everything to me,

And they still linger in the corners of my mind.

I see your face every time I close my eyes,

Your smile, so sweet, your eyes of ocean blue,

Your laugh still lifts my heart's despair and languish,

Sometimes it seems that life's empty without you.

Sometimes at night when I am alone,

Awake and chilled by cold nocturnal air,

I long to feel your body against mine,

But I reach for you and find nobody there.

I cannot keep living in the past,

Or clinging to a long-lost memory,

In my dreams I know we'll meet again,

And things will be the way they used to be…

Because all of our yesterdays are dreams,

That disappear before the dawn,

And all of our tomorrows,

Are the stars I wish upon…


	2. My Salvation

A/N: It is important to mention that this poem is a Raven/BB poem from Raven's point of view... Enjoy, more to come shortly...

"My Salvation"

Inside my world as black as night,

I found in you my guiding light,

To shelter me from every storm,

And always keep me safe and warm.

For you and only you could see,

My redeeming qualities,

Though cold and distant outwardly,

Within you found hidden beauty.

How could one so loving and free,

Find something worthwhile inside of me?

I'm a worthless wretch, a helpless cause,

Yet you gave me your heart without pause.

My heart was always on a chain,

To spare me from life's constant pain,

But I feel so alive when you're around,

That my heart is incessantly abound.

My life was one of dread and woe,

Until you saved me from sorrow…


	3. Ubiquity

A/N: Another BBxRae poem; I am currently working on a StarxRobin one, but it is proving most difficult to write at the moment, so it'll have to wait until the rest of it comes to me. This one came to me, so I figured I would write it down. Let me know what you think (and just so everyone knows, sapphires can be purple too! I know someone would have pointed that out!)

"Ubiquity"

The sunlight shining in the west,

Is dying like a fire's ember,

And like snow atop a mountain's crest,

Our love is timeless and pure.

Apart we are merely transient,

Time will ensure our mortality,

Our love is a blessed sacrament,

Through it, we'll live eternally.

Your eyes resemble sapphires,

Glistening in iridescent light,

My heart aches in carnal desire,

For you're a goddess tonight.

Your lips are luscious and tender,

The hue of red adorns their beauty,

Your kiss is an addictive ardor,

To which I succumb unrepentantly.

Your skin resembles the pale moon,

So precious and delicate in caliber,

Our love is like a summer's noon;

Vestal, fervent, and familiar.

In my eyes you are perfection,

A symbol of soothing affection,

A goddess gleaming in glorious grace,

In my heart, you'll never lose your place.


	4. The Pain of Separation

"There is no love that is not pain,"

She said blankly as she turned away,

Standing there alone I wept;

My tears burnt my awestruck face.

Each choking gasp bore down like death,

As my heart sank like a skipping stone,

She walked off into the darkness,

As I found my cloistered voice within:

"I know what you think of me…But I think the world of you."

She stopped, but refused to look my way,

Her silhouette—like a statue in the night—remained,

I stood in the moonlight, looking like a child,

The cool breeze caressed me, but bought no solace,

Only offering the empty promise of a one-night stand,

Yet I am looking for something much more than lust;

I'm looking for my beloved…my angel…my love.

She turned toward me with a labored step,

The moonlight glinting off of her eyes,

She choked her tears down to a sigh,

Like snuffing out a flame for the sake of the smoke,

And she looked at me…

Her eyes were like dying embers…

"You and I could never be…"

She coldly turned away once more,

Walking from me with urgency,

I, however, and left alone in the dark,

With stars and fireflies for company,

Left to wonder where it all went wrong.

My many faults and shortcomings,

Like failures held to the light of the sun,

Haunt me like a vengeful specter,

Cutting away the light in my life…

Leaving me to wallow in anguish.

As she disappears over the horizon,

I'm on my knees reaching for her,

But find only twilight between us,

Dejected, I lay upon my back,

Staring at the shimmering stars,

Which smile optimistically back at me…

I breathe in the cool, night air for comfort,

But find only more uncertainty,

Only the darkness hears my mournful cry…

"I think the world of you, Raven…"

"But I know what you think of me…"

A/N: This is a blank verse poem (unusual for me, I must admit.) It is another BBxRae poem (my favorite pairing!) Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. One Day

A/N: This is my ever-anticipated Rob/Star poem. Hope you all enjoy!

"One Day"

If I could only tell you and help you understand,

I would stand by you forever and gladly take your hand,

But when the sirens sound and it's time to save the day,

We must put aside our feelings…life gets in the way.

From our first kiss so long ago and to this very night,

You've helped me keep a level head and somehow see the light,

Even though you know deep-down exactly how I feel,

I may never have the strength to proclaim it with zeal.

Even in the night as you're lying by my side,

I can't help but think of everything we've been denied,

A normal life together seems so sadly out of reach,

No matter how we yearn or intently we beseech.

One day we'll have everything that we've been dreaming of,

A simple life together in the throes of fervent love…


	6. Skulk

A/N: This is a poem about the Beast from beast Boy's point of view. I have wanted to do a poem like this for some time now, but was stumped. Eventually, I read a quote from Henry David Thoreau and felt rather inspired; this is the end result! Let me know what you think!

"Skulk"

The beast within all men is never eradicated,

Silently skulking where savagery is predicated,

Like a second heartbeat pounding deep within my chest,

I can close my eyes to sleep, but I can never rest.

I can feel It whispering in the corners of my mind,

Begging me to leave my nagging doubts and fears behind,

Hoping that I will indulge Its primal tendencies,

Finally succumbing to Its omnipresent pleas.

Looking upon my weaknesses with disdain and disgust,

Entreating me to satisfy Its insatiable bloodlust,

Tearing at my humanity while trying to break my will,

Reveling in the hunt in anticipation of the kill.

Lurking in the shadows hoping that I'll drop my guard,

Stagnating my present so I cannot move forward,

Forced into a constant battle for supremacy,

I bear the pain in secret so my friends will never see.

In the end I know that I cannot escape my fate,

Vying for the upper-hand within my troubled pate.

My silent war prevails every day that I'm alive,

Knowing in my heart only the strongest shall survive.


	7. Transience

A/N: This is actually a song that I wrote for my band. I feel that it could work well for either of the couples in Teen Titans, so I figured I would post it and see what you think! Who do you think it works better for? BBxRae or RobxStar? I'm interested to see what you think!

"Transience"

I will never see the way,

The moonlight compliments your eyes,

Or the beauty of your smile,

Underneath the astral sky.

Our lips will never meet,

Under the cover of the night,

As we lay under the stars,

Until the morning light.

We will never have a chance to see what could have been,

Or to understand just why we lost our way,

We will never have a second chance to start again,

But I wish that you would come back home to stay.

I will never hear your heartbeat,

As I hold you in my arms,

Keeping you so close to me,

And protecting you from harm.

I will never hear you whisper,

Sweet words into my ear,

Or soothe your aching heart,

As your eyes fill up with tears.

We will never have a chance to see what could have been,

Or to understand just why we lost our way,

We will never have a second chance to start again,

But I wish that you would come back home to stay.

All our hopes and dreams,

Will never come to pass,

Founded on a love…

That was never built to last…


	8. Soliloquy

A/N: Well, this is what you get when you read too many Shakespearian sonnets… you end up trying (in vain) to write one! I figured I'd give it a shot. It is more of a challenge to write a poem when you have to work within certain perameters and that makes it all the more enjoyable! Here is the end result! It could go either Rob/Star or BB/Rae. I'll let you be the judge!

"Soliloquy"

Like the sunset, you warm my heart and soul,

Soothing me amidst the uncertainty,

Passion rising with every glance I stole,

Drinking in your intransient beauty.

The earth grows frigid upon dusk's descent,

Gusts and gales bringing forth a bitter chill,

The wind may whip and blow without relent,

Yet it shall not break our bond or our will.

Together we outshine the astral sky,

Our fervent love burning through the darkness,

Even if the cosmos themselves do cry,

I will hold you close until the stars regress.

There is no hardship our love can't allay,

So hold me close until the break of day.


	9. Under a Glass Moon

_A/N: Just another BBxRae poem. I feel this is one of my better attempts in a while, actually. I do hope you enjoy it! _

"Under a Glass Moon"

As the sun descends, the moon shall rise,

Shimmering in your violet eyes,

As the stars above alight the sky,

Within each other's arms we lie.

* * *

As we lay upon the cool, dry ground,

A nocturnal symphony abounds:

The crickets chirp their melodies,

Upon the gentle evening breeze,

Waves softly crash onto the shore,

To linger and recede once more,

Foremost, silence pervades the night,

As you pull me close and hold me tight.

* * *

Our lips meet amidst a tender kiss;

A moment of unrepentant bliss,

My fingers lightly brush your cheek,

Instilling the serenity you seek,

A gentle moan escapes your lips,

As I run my hand along your hips,

I hear your heartbeat in your chest,

As I rest my head upon your breast.

* * *

You pull me close and hold me fast,

Knowing this moment cannot last,

Morning will come and day will break,

Our hopes and dreams we must forsake.

* * *

As the sun rises in the eastern sky,

We must part and sadly say goodbye,

Love is altered by prevailing light,

Yet unspoiled by the dark of night.

* * *

Until we meet again, dear heart,

Too long to wait too soon to part,

I can only hope nightfall comes soon,

So we may lie under the tranquil moon.


	10. Abyss

_A/N: Felt rather poetic this evening…Decided it was high time to post another poem. Anyway, this one isn't a romantic poem. It conveys longing. Essentially, it is Beast Boy, sitting by the shoreline outside of Titan's Tower, thinking about his parents…Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_Dedicated to Rosalind2013…_

"Abyss"

The sun smiles in the western sky,

Bathing the earth in benevolent light,

The cool breeze blows, the crickets cry,

Welcoming the solace of the night.

***

The waves lap at the shore below,

As the dying light dances on the sea,

My mind suffused by regret and woe,

As I wonder what you'd think of me.

***

Would you look at me the same?

The way you did so long ago?

Or would your eyes roil with shame…

For leaving you to the undertow?

***

Would you like who I've become?

The kind of man I've grown to be?

Or am I not a worthy son…

A disgrace to your memory?

***

Would you stand here by my side?

Through the good times and the bad?

Or would you rather not abide…

Preferring to live the life you had?

***

Would you forgive my every fault?

And look passed the mistakes I've made?

Or would you disapprove of my tumult…

And the moralities that I've betrayed?

***

Mom and Dad… Would you be proud?

I wonder if you'd love me still…

Or would I be aptly disavowed…

I do not know… and never will…


	11. Unkind

_A/N: This is a poem (well, technically, it's prose) about Raven. It is a little different for me, as it is written in blank verse and devoid of any discernable rhyme scheme. Nonetheless, I do hope that you enjoy this effort! Let me know what you think!_

"Unkind"

Do not regard me as unkind…

For kindness is but a perception;

Not a truth or falsehood, not set in stone…

Merely a monument erected by the veneration of others…

Do not consider me misanthropic…

Hatred implies a conscious choice;

A preference between two open paths,

Both clearly illuminated; their destinations explicit by design…

Do not mistake my heart as cold…

Such a distinction implies apathy—

That I am uncaring, incapable of love…

A desolate winter's eve wrapped within a mortal coil…

For you may see a wretch…

You may see a miscreant…

You may see a soulless husk…

But you do not see me…

For within me, a fervent heart beats on,

Clamoring to be recognized,

Yet to do so would be precarious...

A wanton indulgence; a luxury I cannot afford.

Nor am I bereft of passion.

It rises within me like advancing tides,

Yet, I must be like the stolid moon,

Steadily controlling the uproarious waves.

My countenance betrays my happiness.

In sorrow, I cannot shed a tear.

In anger, I must remain composed.

And though I love deeply—abundantly—I must ignore my desires…

For I am not Mistress of my Sentiments…


	12. The Mask

_A/N: Came up with this one on the fly. I have been pretty prolific lately. I suppose it is because I have been extra miserable. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. It's a Beast Boy poem. The rest I'll leave to interpretation._

"The Mask"

The fiery eyes upon me,

Set my body and soul aflame,

In effigy, I burn…

A familiar face to blame.

Venom-laced attacks,

Ring within my open ears,

Idolatry betrayed…

In favor of hate and fear.

I'd step into my shadow,

And disappear into the night,

Protected and secure,

From every barb and slight.

I'd wipe away my face,

For anonymity,

Hidden in plain sight,

Like a raindrop in the sea.

I'd shed my wretched skin,

Like a freshly molted snake,

Shamelessly reborn,

With nothing to forsake.

Yet, I remain—still standing,

As though I'm do not care…

My happiness is false—

A mask I'm forced to wear.


End file.
